Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-201593 discloses the provision of a workpiece conveying method where there is no drop in the operating efficiency of work stations provided in the periphery of a rotating table even when the timing is synchronized with post handling. The work conveying apparatus in such publication includes a rotating table that sends workpieces to a plurality of work stations laid out in the periphery, loading means that loads workpieces onto the rotating table, dispensing means that dispenses workpieces from the rotating table, and control means that controls the loading means to intermittently load workpieces onto the rotating table at workpiece loading reserved positions that are aligned in the circumferential direction and the dispensing means to dispense the loaded workpieces in order.